


Show What's Hidden to Me

by Giulietta



Series: Resist Falling Against Gravity [6]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Cliffhangers, Contracts, Family Dynamics, Friendship, Gen, Geographical Isolation, Hope vs. Despair, Protectiveness, Side Story, Team Dynamics, Wishful Thinking, Worry, Wrongful Imprisonment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-27 14:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20409445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giulietta/pseuds/Giulietta
Summary: The aftermath story of Mabel inAir Resistance.





	1. Concerns

**Author's Note:**

> Why do I have problems with twelfth chapters anyways? @_@

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Making Mabel happy will be harder now that she knows things.

"You okay sis?" Someone asked, standing right by the brunette's bedside.

...

"I'm just tired Dippy." Mabel answered, curled in her bed. _Dippy__ isn't her brother but..._

"K Mabe..." Dippy scratched the back of his head, confused on what to do. It's been a week since Mabel isolated herself from her people. The happy-go-lucky girl no longer resonated with the cheery environment. It's the first time Dippy saw night in this realm and he didn't like it. "Want anything?"

"I'm fine..." Mabel hugged her pillow. The azure pocket watch is still with her, warning her if the dream demon is coming over. "Sorry..."

"Nah! I'm cool." Dippy reassured, but they both know no one is fine in Mabeland. The brother lookalike walked towards the door, looking back at Mabel one more time. "Just... Call me when you need me, sis!"

"Thanks.." Mabel closed her eyes, staring into darkness.

*Thunk!

"..." She missed her parents, her grunkles, her friends, her brother and pig. She wonders if it's possible to starve to death in Mabeland. 'I hope not.'

'I have to be patient.' Mabel thought, ready for another nap. Before she falls asleep, Mabel swore she felt a hand pat her head.

"<strike>_Night sis._</strike>"


	2. Conflict

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mabeland knows what Mabel wants and needs... Sometimes, that's a bad thing.

"**What the heck are you trying to do, Shooting Star?**" The dream demon crossed his arms, one eye squinted at the female being patched up by the penguins. "**I can't have you dying on me. Pine tree might rewind the timeline again <strike>and no one wants that</strike>.**"

"It just happened, okay?" Mabel winced as a penguin tightened the bandage on her leg. Just when she accepted Dippy's invitation to play golf, a bunch of stuff toys attacked her. It's odd how fast the triangle found out about her situation, but she feels it's because of the Pocket watch.

"**They're stuff animals. Easy to tear.**" Bill rolled his eyes as if that was an easy task. _Those stuff toys had demon eyes when they flew out of the tree._ "**Seriously, it's as if you want to die already...**"

"No way! There are people waiting for me..." Mabel grimaced, standing up when the penguins gave the GO-signal. "...Maybe you're the one who's changing Mabeland?"

"**...Maybe you need a change in setting.**" Bill pondered, ignoring the accusation. "**Ever wondered how Time punch tastes like?**"

"No thanks!" Mabel immediately refused, aware this will be another crazy party invitation. She touched her face, feeling the cuts and claw marks if she rubs too hard. "How are they?"

"**You keep asking about them. It's not like I'll kill them, you know?**" Bill followed Mabel enter her boss room, watching the brunette stare at her desk.

"Your henchmen might." Mabel murmured, staring at her drawings. _Black, red and white._ She doesn't recall drawing them and she's completely okay with it. 'It's calming.'

"**Fair point.... And that's n****ot my problem!**" Bill appeared resting at the top of the boss chair, staring at the expressionless girl. He changed topic, trying to get answers(?) "**When did you learn magic?**"

"I didn't." Mabel admitted. She always thought she was different from the others, a main character of a story, but not this way. She didn't want to lose her brother because of this. "I thought you know everything?"

"**Seeing doesn't mean knowing, kid.**" Bill floated off towards the window. "**Whatever.**** I'll learn about it sooner or later.**"

"How's Dipper?" Mabel wondered. Her fingers are shaking. _Why is it shaking?_ She hasn't done anything in the past few days. 'Strange.'

"**Hiding** **somewhere****.**"

"What?!" Mabel cried in alarm. How could Dipper be somewhere when he's dead? Bill isn't here anymore but she knows he can hear her. She walked around her office, trying to find the triangle. He's really gone. Mabel yelled. "Bill! Answer me! Where is my brother?!"

"Where... Did he go?" Mabel falls to her knees, hugging herself. She's alone, surrounded with her thoughts. 'I want out but... But Dipper...'

...

"<strike>_Don't cry._</strike>" Dipper whispered, standing beside his sister. Here but not here, the male knelt beside his twin. He wonders if she can feel him, hear him or see him.

"I m-miss you bro.." Mabel sobbed, covering her eyes. The skies outside turned into a darker shade of violet with shooting stars.

"_I<strike>'m sorry for being a bad brother.</strike>_" Dipper tried to hug her, but is unable to. He couldn't show himself to her. If he did... _There has to be another way._ "_<strike></strike><strike>Hold on. Just a little longer.</strike>_"


	3. With

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Between the original and copy, Mabel is their top priority.

"Show yourself, browski." Standing in front of the playground, Mabeland's manager felt a trickle of the unknown beside him. This is the same unknown surrounding Mabel every time she falls asleep.

_Come out. _Dippy Fresh knows he has nothing on the original, already hearing the rants of his pointy boss and melancholic gaze of his pseudo sister, but he knows they have the same objective

**[Supporting Mabel]**

"<strike>_I never liked you..._</strike>" The voice spoke out. _There's a scent of ozone._ It sounds like Dipper, excluding the chaotic frequencies accompanied. _Dipper's either in a dimension beyond anyone's reach or in a place with tight security._ The guy's standing right behind him. _Everything around them stopped moving._ Five feet away, Dippy Fresh refuses to look. "<strike>_I never understood why... Until I made a deal with them_</strike><strike>_. Even then I hate you._</strike>"

"Sorry for being a radically awesome version of you." Dippy Fresh took a deep breath, slowly turning to face the original.

"<strike>_Are you?_</strike>" Dipper questions his existence. The original has no right because he knows only half of his own sister. _If he were a better brother, none of this would have happened._

"I am, dawg." Dippy knows everything Mabel knows and everything Mabel doesn't know about herself. _In spite of everything, she still chose Dipper over him._ "Can even sing better than you. Wanna do karaoke?"

"<strike>_No thanks._</strike>" Dipper tilts his head. His face is covered with pixels, blocking any facial expression. The ground beneath him is white, erasing the fluffy green grass. _Clearly a threat to fantasy._

"So we gonna talk?" Dippy knows the original got into some messy stuff, but everything Mabel knows is getting caught in a web of contradiction. _Mabel needs him, doesn't she?_ Bill isn't even helping. Sassy triangle demon. Dippy offered, trying to be nice. "Want a chill pill? It grows on trees here."

"<strike>_I'm here because of my twin._</strike>" Dipper answered, crossing his arms. The sound, scent and temperature of the world suddenly vanished. _The world around them feels like a portrait._ Dipper continued. "<strike>_She's falling._</strike>"

"No kidding!" Dippy snapped back and a comet fell several meters from them. _No more mister nice guy._ He points at the anomaly, narrowing his eyes. "Do you have any idea what you've done?!"

"_<strike>I am aware of the consequences.</strike>_" Dipper answered calmly and Dippy threw the first thing he had in his hand, which was a skateboard, at the original. It went pass Dipper's form, not making a sound when it crashed to the floor. That proves his theory that Dipper isn't here.

"<strike>_If I die, she dies too..._</strike>" Dipper's voice quivered, a little fear is heard from his voice. _They know it's more than just that._

"That's not cool bro." Dippy glared at the hallucination. It's been a month and he's seen Mabel's condition grow worse every day. She experiences pain when moving around, getting wounds from nowhere, losing appetite and changing mood with a snap of a finger. Her drawings are growing morbid. The citizens are growing twitchy and self-destructive. Worse, Mabel has trouble falling asleep without the unknown beside her but that means "You're killing her, you know that right?"

"_<strike>I prefer the term poisoning than killing.</strike>_" Dipper admitted. "<strike>_It's better to keep her mind intact than the body._</strike>"

"Why not have both?!" Dippy walked towards Dipper, pressing his hand on the other's chest. _Cold and hard metal?_ He feels something, but he's focused on this over-thinker. "She's your sister! She doesn't deserve any of this!"

"I won't let you kill her!" Dippy vowed. Mabel is his only reason for existing and he's going to make sure she's happy as hell. The world flickers and everything began once more. It overwhelmed Dippy, pulling away from the original to cough. "What the heckity heck?"

"_<strike>You obtained a distinct personality from what Bill imposed on you</strike>_<strike>_._</strike>" Dipper commented while Dippy cleaned his snazzy visor-shades. "_<strike>That's great news. </strike>_<strike>_I need your help._</strike>"

"As if I'd-" Dippy doesn't hate because that isn't a cool thing to do but, Dipper hurting Mabel isn't cool. This guy deserves getting erase-?! Dippy didn't expect Dipper to grab his collar and tug him forward. Chestnut brown faced contact with piercing golden orbs partially censored by pixels.

"<strike>_Let's make a deal__. What do you say?_</strike>"

Gazing into the unknown, the duplicate got a glimpse of what lies beyond. 0s and 1s. A place devoid of life and purpose. He can see pink mist from a distance. _Ominous._

"Deal." The words came out like air. Dippy Fresh knows he shouldn't trust him, remembering Dipper to be capable of tricking a dream demon, but he can't deny Dipper sharing the same goal as he.


	4. Priority

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tactician takes a risk.

"_This is weird..._" Dipper(?) scanned the void which is Dippy's head. "_Inception levels of weird._"

"For a second there, I thought you'd poof me outta existence, dawg." Dippy laughed and Dipper turned to face a screen. "Knew you like me!"

"_I don't._" Dipper scanned the darkness. There was the symbol declaring Dippy as Bill's creature of the dark. One wrong move against Cipher and Dippy dies. "_I'll take control when the time is right..._"

"Before that, I'm gonna report to Cipher." Dippy rips a portal to the outside world. "I can't not bother him."

"_Boss employee relationship? Sure. It's not like I can do anything about that..._" Dipper slumped on the control buttons, closing his eyes. Escaping his body took more of a toll on him than entering another person's body. He's too tired to do anything for now. "_Better than forcibly rewiring the universe._'

...

"Aren't you curious about my snazzy skills?" Dippy asked, walking towards the throne room.

"_I'm more curious how you're speaking more decent than the norm._" Dipper pressed his face on the cold buttons. "_Not like I'm complaining._"

"Cipher, my funky overlord! Wazzup?!" Dippy raised his hand as if the demon triangle would give a high-five. "Dippy Fresh here in the house!"

"**It's you.**" Bill acknowledged, glaring at the raised hand before looking back at the human. "**What do you want?**"

"_I think he hates you._" Dipper watched through the screen of the dream demon's look of distaste. Dipper noticed several icons being displayed, commenting. "_I doubt he'll acknowledge your efforts, Dippy._"

"The usual report, dawg." Dippy answered and Dipper forced himself to walk around the mind and pull strands of memories from the ground. The strands are similar to weed but looks more like tentacles. "Mabel's been feeling super down lately. It would be totes awesome if you let her rad grunkle visit."

"**Noted. Now go away.**" Bill shoos him, either busy watching something or he's drunk or he plain hates Dippy. Dipper isn't sure. Dipper did notice the monsters drunk partying.

"_Let's go Dippy._" Dipper stopped plucking the memory-looking weed tentacles, sitting on the floor. "_Mabel needs us._"

"Cool! Have a freshtastic day!" Dippy agreed with the voice in his head walking out of the room before he gets hurt.

"Hey human!" An odd compass-shaped demon calls out, smiling with his buckteeth. "Wanna join spin the person?"

"_Don't._" Dipper answered but Dippy gave off gun fingers and said the words he dreaded: "Sure broseph!"

"_Don't make me hate you any more Dippy Fresh-_" Dipper cursed, standing up to check the screen again. He cried in alarm. "_They rigged it! They're going to eat you!_"

"Pft." Dippy held back a laugh, sitting within the circle of monsters. 'You worry too much! No one likes die here.'

"_How did my sister come up with you?_" Dipper groaned. Dippy ignored him, asking. "How's it work?"

"The person who spun the bottle gets to eat the one person it's pointing at~" The flame elemental spoke with a wide grin.

"Rad." Dippy watched the petrified person. There are some humans who continued to defy Cipher. 'Sucks to be them.'

"_Why do I even bother?_" Dipper face palmed, having no choice but to save this guy. '_Time for drastic measures._'


	5. And

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The doppelganger doesn't mind.

"Congrats! You managed to live through that!" Keyhole smacks the back of Mabel's thought incarnate. With the sounds blaring, lights flashing and creatures partying, the monster couldn't hear what Dippy said.

"And don't let Bill get you down." Keyhole comforted, sitting beside the human. They both watched the gang play twister. "He's got stuff in his head. Huge stuff."

"_Good to know._" Dippy stood up, dusting his pants before looking at the exit. The guy seemed down, almost solemn. "_I gotta go._"

"You sure?" Keyhole wondered, curious if the fictional character is evolving. Dippy Fresh is technically Mabel's ideal Dipper and Bill is the father/creator? of Mabeland.... So if Bill is Dippy Fresh's de facto dad, does that mean Dippy is tied to Mabel's thoughts of what an ideal brother should be? Is Mabel changing her concept of a cool brother from someone who's bombastic and relax to a silent and protective brother?

"_Hn._" The human nods, walking out of the room. Keyhole rests on the floor, watching the show until something came to mind.

'Wait a minute.' Keyhole stood up, suspicion crawling on his back. Dippy usually skateboards out of the room. Keyhole followed where he believes is where the guy went.

"Hey Dippy! Where are ya?!" Keyhole had difficulty walking about, drinking too much punch. Time punch really works fast but it gives this amazing buzz feeling. "Oh there you are!"

"You know Bill doesn't want anyone here..." Keyhole found the child at the apex for some unknown reason, staring at the golden statue. "He'll kill you and Mabel would be sad."

"_When time rewound, Stanford was here?_" Dippy scanned the body, staring at the human with his gun arm lowered.

"Dunno. I forgot." Keyhole shrugged, yawning. "Let's get outta here and have you checked. I think something's wrong with you-?!"

**BANG!**

"_Maybe they shouldn't have cranked the sound._" Dipper muttered, blowing the blue flames at the tip of his finger. He pulled out a feather. "_My last one._"

"What's that for, man?" Dippy, stuck in his own mind, lazed about. "Gonna tickle the party-popper?"

"_Revive him._" Dipper lets the feather touch the human, watching stone return to its former state. "_We want Mabel to see someone right? Let's do that._"

"Nice-Not cool. Cipher would like rip my molecules apart when he sees this." Dippy laughed, finding it funny how his pointy boss threatens and hurts someone (like him) that exists with one purpose. "Whatever! He always kill me... so let's go crazy."

"_Crazy huh? How about b__ringing both of them out and back to the Shack?_" Dipper watched his great uncle stagger. "_A band-aid solution <strike>because we both know how Cipher works</strike>._"

"Seriously, is that your swag?" Dippy honestly thinks that's an impossible deed, but with the entire crew getting drunk regularly, the deed of escape looked more possible by the day. He turned around to see Dipper appear in front of him. _Who's taking control of the body then?_ Dippy asked a vital question. "Who's gonna distract my groovy boss?"

"_I'll handle him._" Dipper crossed his arms. "_You better not make me regret trusting you, Dippy Fresh._"

"Argh..." Stanford clutched his face with his free hand, cursing. "Time and space migraines. They're the worst!"

"If it makes Mabel happy." Dippy smiled. Mabeland isn't safe because the owner is mentally unstable. _He's not brave enough to go against them._ No kid should be locked inside a make-belief world while knowing the town is burning to the ground. "Good luck with Cipher."

"_Luck isn't going to save me, but thanks__._" Dipper tilted his hat before he vanished.

"D-dipper?" Stanford called out and Dippy blinked, fixing his visors to stare at the confused human. "What's with those flashy clothes?"

"A disguise." Dippy lied, holding his hand out towards the man. _Just for a while._

"Where are we going?" Stanford asked, ready to shoot at the slightest moment.

"We're going to save Mabel." Dippy ran out with the man, guiding Stanford back to his home. _Let me feel how being a human is like._

'You better get good, me.' Dippy knows the jig is up when he reached the Mystery Shack. _A gut feeling_. Dying during the performance of duty sounds fine with him. 'Death's my friendly neighbor.'


	6. Plans.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tactician didn't expect this one bit..

"..."The brunet struggles to open his eyes. _Physical form hurts._ He's on something soft, in someplace cold with no scent, light or sound. He isn't sure where this place is within the fearamid and his right arm hurts like splinters stuck in his skin.

Thud!

"?!" Before his eyes can adjust, Dipper falls off the edge and lands face first onto a carpet?

"Tsk!" The Pines gripped on the bed's sheets, trying to stand up. Unfortunately, Dipper failed to hold on and falls once more.

* * *

It took five minutes for Dipper to stand and walk around with the help of a cane he found. _He needed to get out and cause havoc but..._

"..." Dipper frowned, staring at the _exit_. It's a sculpted wall with unknown drawings. 'Maybe I should perform arson?'

"**Pine tree****!**"

"Bill?!" Turning towards the demon, Dipper pressed himself against the wall. "You're early."

"**I know****!**" The golden triangle zoomed towards the bed. "**Now get back here or I'll disassemble your molecules!**"

"You're drunk." Dipper stated while walking towards the bed with a quiet villain. "I could kill you while you're..."

...

"This isn't like you." Dipper sat down, glancing at the only source of light. 'No comment huh?'

'At least he's preoccupied.' Dipper looks around the room with Cipher's light. A fancy bedroom similar to the Northwest mansion. He raised his arm near the demon, staring at the injury...?!

**Author's Note:**

> Story's goal:  
Dippy redemption (and ambiguous ending),  
Mabel's ability leaning to destruction and;  
creating a parallel ending from the other story in the series: How to Break a Demon.


End file.
